


Gay

by ablamarka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15279126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ablamarka/pseuds/ablamarka
Summary: "Kiss me and you'll know it."What if Lena was the first person to Alex came out to?AU.





	Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Just a quick draft I made while I should be studying for my finals.

“Kiss me and you'll know.”

 

♡ gay ♡

Alex wasn't ready to tell anyone. Of course there was nothing she would love more than to tell her sister that she was in love with someone, but she just couldn't, not yet.What if she wasn't? Maybe she just tought she was attracted to Maggie because they were starting to get closer and they worked together... She probably wasn't into girls, anyway.

That is what she kept thinking the entire night. They all noticed how she was quieter this game night but no one said anything. Except Lena. Alex was in the kitchen grabbing a beer off of the freezer when she felt someone else's presence around her and with that scented floral perfume it could only be one person.

It's been a couple of weeks since Lena began to join their game nights, at first Alex was very suspicious – probably as she would be with anyone that tried to be a part of their group but deep down she knew she was doubtful because of her last name – but after she got to know Lena, she regretted every thing she once tought about the woman. Lena was one of them.

“Are you okay?” Lena asked watching Alex with very careful eyes, as if she already knew something.

“Yeah, sure.” Alex tried to fool her but the way Lena continued to stare at her showed she didn't believed. “Everything is fine.”

“I don't know if you consider us friends, but you can talk to me if there's something wrong.” Lena said and instantly stepped away. She didn't wanted to press Alex to open her heart, she knew it wouldn't do any good to their relationship but she couldn't help but worry.

“Lena?” Alex called before the woman could walk much further.

“Yes?”

“I think we're friends.” Alex said with a shrug of shoulders.

“Okay.” they both smiled.

Alex wanted to talk. To someone, to anyone. And Lena was more than that, she was a friend and she didn't seemed the kind of person that would judge her. And even if she did, they weren't that close.

“Can we talk?” Alex asked still unsure. Afraid of the reaction she would get.

Lena nodded with a smile and Alex glanced at their friends in the living room. She started to move towards the balcony and Lena promptly followed her.

As they were outside the apartament, Lena supported her back on the railling and watched Alex walk from one side to the other.

“Should I be worried?” Lena asked already worried, there must be something really odd happening for the Agent act like this.

“No. I mean... No.” Alex stopped suddenly, right in front of Lena. “I'm not in danger or anything. It's more like an emotional thing that I'm not sure how to deal with...” Alex began to ramble and Lena tried to keep up with the speech she was giving about all the emotions she had.

“Alex.” Lena said camly. “Tell me what is happening.”

In that moment, Alex felt like she could trust Lena. The woman had no need to be there watching her freak out about something but she was still trying to help her. Alex gave a second glance at the inside, making sure no one was paying attention at them.

“Okay, just...” Alex took a deep breath and Lena watched worried. “I met someone.”

Lena arched one eyebrow.

“I work with this person and we don't know each other very well but I feel something for them. Something that I haven't felt for anyone in a long time. Maybe ever.” Alex messed her hair and stared at the city lights instead of Lena's face.

“And?”

“I think I have feelings for her.”

“Oh.” Lena's eyes widened and her mouth opened slightly.

“I think I might be gay.” Alex finally said. She now stared at Lena waiting for what she had to say.

“That's a big thing, Alex.” Lena gave a full smile. “I'm happy for you.” Alex smiled and turned her face again. “Are you worried about coming out to everyone or about the girl?”

“Both.” a single tear slid Alex's face down. “What if I'm not a lesbian? I mean, this might be just a silly attraction. I don't even know her very well.”

“It doesn't look like silly attraction to me and it also doesn't look like it's just about this woman.”

Lena smiled reasuring.

“You've felt like this before.”

Alex led a few more tears roll.

“Don't try to hide this. You have to live your life the fullest, you deserve that.”

“Nothing was ever whole with men.” Alex started. “I've never felt the way I knew I should. I knew that there was something out of its place. I've never been in love with anyone, but I always blamed me.”

“There's nothing wrong with you.” Lena ran her hand through Alex's arm.

“What if it's just a phase? Just this random crush?” Alex didn't wanted to believe this. Believing in the fact that she just wasn't into men meant too much for her. Meant that she would have to tell Kara, and the her mother, that she would have to start all her romantic life again. She would be vulnerable like she was ten years ago. “Maybe it will go away...”

“Kiss me.” Lena said quickly.

“What?”

“Kiss me and you'll know.” Lena explained. “A woman is so different from a man, and I know you have feelings for this woman, but there is nothing like the touch. You'll know right away.”

“Are you..?” Alex was confused with Lena's knowledge on the subject.

The CEO just smiled.

“I've never kissed a woman before.” Alex said. “At least, not sober.” They both laughed a little.

Their eyes met for a second and their smiles fainted. Alex wanted to do that. She wanted to know.

And now she definetly wanted to know what those lips tasted like.

Alex's hand reached for Lena's face, while the other pulled her by her waist.

They've never been this close but they were oddly confortable like this. Lena didn't moved a single bit, she wanted to close the distance and feel Alex's lips but she knew how important it was for Alex to take the first step. She just didn't expected she would be so nervous for this.

Alex moved slowly towards Lena until their noses touched, she moved her head a little to the left and their lips finally meet. The first connection was soft and tasted like the strawberry lip balm Lena had on. Their mouths opened slightly and Lena's tongue touched Alex's lower lip for half a second, enough for them to deepen the the kiss and start exploring each others's mouths. Alex's hand lowered to Lena's neck and her fingers intertwined with her hair.

She had never done that before. She's never kissed someone with long hair so she moved her hand to the back of Lena's neck and played with her hair causing shivers all over the woman's skin. She smiled a bit during the kiss and Lena finally felt secure enough to reach for Alex, holding on her shirt keeping her close.

As Alex turned her head a little so she could be even closer to Lena, she realized that the mixture of her perfume and her taste took away all doubts she had about being lesbian.

Lena bit Alex's lip and held it between her teeth for a second before letting it go and kissing Alex again. In that moment, she knew she had to stop.

She was too envolved. The kiss was just for Alex be sure of her attraction to women. She shouldn't be enjoying that, she shouldn't be enjoying being touched by the agent; she couldn't.

Lena stopped the kiss slowlly, by giving a serious of small pecks on Alex's lips and then slowly stepping away and dissolving their touch.

She instantly felt for the loss of contact.

“So?” Lena asked staring at the ground, still recovering.

“Uhm...” Alex didn't know what to say and Lena wasn't able to see her embarassment, since she was hiding her face, but the agent was blushing and clearly moved by the kiss. “I'm definetly into women.”

They finally looked at each other and smiled.

Before Lena could say something, Kara appeared on the balcony.

“Hey, there you two are!”

Lena turned abruptly, avoiding looking at Alex.

“We're about to play Monopoly, are you guys in or out?”

“In.” Lena said with a smile, following Kara inside.

She knew Alex would be fine. She had a supportive family, she was now sure of her sexuality and, with no doubt, she would have the girl. Who wouldn't want to be with Alex?

After a few minutes Alex came inside and sat on the ground on the opposite side of where Lena was.

“Thank you.” Alex mouthed with a smile as their eyes met.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (ablamarka on every social media  
> umpotedesonhos on tumblr)
> 
> What do you think? Thanks for reading!


End file.
